A Sisterly Bond
by Nairobi-Harper
Summary: Olga meets her new baby sister in the hospital for the very first time. (Set in March of 1989.)


Author's note: Hello people of Fanfiction!

If you guys like this one, then yes, this will likely become what I plan on being a multi-chapter story.

I actually have more chapters written already in another file, which is why I took so long on this story specifically.

I'd like to briefly mention that this was a request from a user named LailaRules; originally, they'd wanted me to do a story on how Arnold first proposes to Helga, but had later changed their request, which was how I ended up with this.

That would also mean that I have five more requests to get to, including one from Boris Yeltsin, another from LailaRules, an Inside Out request, possibly one from olaughlinhunter, and additionally one from a guest user. :)

I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold. This wonderful show belongs to Craig Bartlett.

 **A Sisterly Bond**

 **March of 1989**

It's March twenty-fifth of 1989, and of all the girls in Hillwood, Seattle, Olga Pataki personally believes that she can say she's the most vivacious girl around.

The girl is twelve years old, and she's quite bubbly. Her full name is Olga Amelia Pataki, and it's a name that everybody knows. She's won every spelling bee in Hillwood, she's the nicest girl at school, and she's also the smartest. That's also the exact same reason why everyone also wonders why the Pataki's would have another daughter.

She's been just ecstatic ever since she'd first heard that her mother was pregnant – of course, neither of her parents were as excited as she was, but boo hoo to that! Her mother had confirmed for her four months ago that she'd be getting a baby sister, which caused her plenty of excitement. Olga couldn't wait to meet her baby sister, and considering that her mother had already been pregnant for nine months, it meant that she would be due any day now.

'Any day now,' Olga thinks to herself, flipping through pages of a book she'd gotten from the downtown library.

The girl was sitting on the medium brown concrete of their home, sitting as close to her mother as she can. Her mother, Miriam, is just sitting on the couch, sighing as she goes through a photo album.

'A photo album that will soon be filled with pictures of mommy, daddy, baby sister, and I,' Olga thinks with a smile.

It's right then, just as she reaches the page on the third and final stage of pregnancy, that she hears her mother moaning.

With concern, she turns to face her mother, Miriam. "Mommy, what's wrong?"

Miriam is breathing hard and fast, and seems like she's sweating. "Oh, Olga, honey, I think I'm… ugh…"

Olga calls to her father, Bob, both ecstatic and frightened at the exact same time. "Daddy, I think mommy is going into labor!"

By now, she's read many books about this, and she knows that this is **it**. Her mother will finally give birth to her wonderful, glorious, baby sister, and they're going to paint each other's nails and talk about boys once she's older, and –

"Oh, criminy, already?" Bob asks, coming into the room. Though he'd been working in the other room, he gets to the phone so quickly that Olga wonders for a second if he ever tried out for track in high school.

After he calls the hospital, they all make their way out to the car (and they, of course, have to walk there slowly.) Though she rarely ever likes to admit this, Olga has to admit that the car ride isn't as fun or exciting as she thought it would be – in fact, for most of the car ride, her mother moans and groans while her father seems quite uncomfortable.

"Criminy, when are we gonna get to the stinkin' hospital?" he grumbles to himself. "This car's probably the slowest one that I've ever had…"

As her mother breathes heavily, Olga continues to read to her from the book.

"And then mommy, you'll be entering the second stage right here – see?" Olga asks, attempting to show the book to her mother. Of course, Miriam, hardly paying any attention, simply nods.

Eventually, after a long drive, the small family has finally arrived at the hospital.

"Ooh, we're finally here!" Olga exclaims, slamming the car door behind her. "I can't wait! This will be so fun!"

However, Olga discovers, sitting in the hospital waiting for your younger sister to be born is actually no fun. It's not fun seeing your mother scream in agony, and it's certainly not as big of a learning experience as she'd assumed it would be. It's really just mostly her mother screaming, which is far from what most mothers said the experience would be like.

In fact, if she's really being truthful, she nearly regrets having claimed that she'd be alright with seeing the birth of her baby sister in the first place. The process is a lot more gruesome and tiring than she'd thought it would be, and she finds herself nearly falling asleep in the emergency room.

To pass time, she reads more books on birth that she's brought along, and occasionally, when her mother _really_ seems distressed, she'll say something like, "Oh, don't worry about a thing, mommy, you'll be done with this contraction soon according to the book."

Eventually, just when she's done with the third book, the big event finally happens.

Of course, crying is heard almost immediately.

'After all, all that she's doing is clearing her lungs,' Olga thinks to herself, smiling.

Her parents, on the other hand, are frustrated by the crying, especially Bob.

In fact, the man puts his hands on his ears, saying, "Criminy, when is the girl going to stop?"

Their mother simply sighs as though her life has just been taken from her; even when the girl eventually _does_ stop crying, the woman still has a tired, bored, look on her face.

Olga, on the other hand, comes racing over. "Excuse me, but may I get a chance to hold my baby sister?"

"Well, yes," the nurse agrees, "but I'm sure that your mother might want to hold the newborn for a little longer."

Looking up, Miriam shakes her head. "Oh, no, I'm sure that Olga would like to hold Helga herself." She turns to Olga with a smile. "Right, honey?" Giggling as her daughter nods her head up and down, she hands the newborn to her.

When she first sees her younger sister up close, Olga is caught by surprise for a moment – her baby sister looks almost nothing like she or her mother. Of course, they share the same hair color, hair texture, and eye color, but there are plenty of differences, too.

For example, her baby sister sports a unibrow. This is one of the physical features that she isn't surprised about – she herself had had a unibrow when she was a little girl, though had started shaving it in fifth-grade after her peers had begun teasing her for it.

There's also her ears; just like many of her baby sister's physical traits, it seemed that this was another that she'd gotten from their father, Bob.

And then there is, of course, the nose – it's in a little g-shape, which Olga personally finds to be adorable on a baby. Once again, this is a trait that the newborn appears to have gotten from their father.

"Oh, I just love her so much!" Olga exclaims.

Of course, the next sound that comes from the twelve-year old is one that surprises their parents – a squeal. Luckily, it's not loud enough to alarm the newborn baby girl, but it nonetheless is quite loud.

Her father cringes. "Criminy, what the heck was that?"

"Oh, daddy, didn't you see?" Olga asks. "Baby sister and I just bonded for the first time!" She threw her arms up in the air. "She just pulled on my finger! We've bonded!"

Though she was simply ecstatic about what had just happened, her parents are nowhere near as excited about this "bonding moment" as she is, nor do they seem to express the desire to bond with their newest daughter themselves. Her mother looks like she'd rather be dead than have a newborn baby, while her father looks the most disinterested that she's ever seen him look. She ignores them, though, and starts cooing almost immediately over her new baby sister.

"Awe, aren't you just the cutest thing ever?" Olga coos, smiling at her baby sister. "Yes you are."

Her father, on the other hand, just looks to her mother with a scowl. "You had better get your tubes tied up after this, Miriam."

Her mother just sighs. "I will, B. Trust me, I will."

In all honesty, Olga has absolutely no idea _what_ her mother means by "getting her tubes tied" but is far too interested in her younger sister to even consider asking.

"Aren't you just such a sweetie?" Olga asks the newborn. Of course, the girl isn't stupid, and knows that her little sister likely can't understand a word that she's saying, but it still doesn't stop her from all of the baby talk.

While Olga plays with her fantastic new baby sister, their mother finally asks Bob the question.

"So, what are we going to name her?" she asks.

Bob shrugs, scowling. "I don't know, Miriam, _you're_ the one who decided to have the kid. You name it."

However tired their mother may be, she still tries to warm up the situation a little bit. "Awe, c'mon, B, she's your daughter, too." For the first time in quite a while, Miriam grins. "We could name her Geraldine after your mother, you know…"

Olga's ears perk up when she hears this. The pre-teen had actually had another name in mind…

She clears her throat. "Actually, mommy, daddy, while Geraldine is a beautiful name, I think I have an idea for a name that might fit a little better."

Her mother blinks. "Well, what is it, sweetie?"

It's then that she stands up as straight and tall as she can. "Well, you see, I was reading this book the other day on baby names, and did you know that the name 'Helga' has the same meaning as my name?"

Her father raises his eyebrow. "So it's basically the same name?"

Olga pauses for a moment. "Well, if that's how you want to think about it, then I suppose so…"

With a yawn, her father shrugs. "Then it's settled, I guess. The girl's name is – uh, what's that word again, Olga?"

"Helga, daddy."

He snaps his fingers as though he's come up with the name on his own. "Ah, yeah, what Olga just said."

Miriam gives Olga a smile. "That's a great idea, Olga, honey!" Her face lights up a bit more. "Oh, and then her middle name could be Geraldine! Oh, just imagine – Helga G. Pataki! It's perfect! I'm going to write that on the birth certificate!"

Olga smiled.

'Helga,' she thought to herself. 'It's perfect.'

And indeed, she knew as she looked down on the newborn, that the name was perfect for her baby sister.

 **Hello people of Fanfiction! I hope that you enjoyed this one-shot, or at least thought that it was decent. I'm personally not satisfied with the ending I gave to this one-shot/chapter which is why it's highly likely I'll go back and edit in the future, but yeah.**

 **Lol, like I don't know why, but for some reason I like to imagine that Olga and Helga were somewhat close during the first two or three years of Helga's life, or, at the very least, Olga took care of her. Like, Miriam and Bob don't seem like they'd be watching out for her that much, so I imagine that Olga would be the one that taught her how to cook and stuff? Lol, I don't even know, just a headcanon.**

 **Personally, I think that this one kind of sucks, so probably gonna edit later today,**

 **BTW, I haven't gone to bed at all today (I really need to get into the habit of going to bed on time instead of at ten something in the morning, don't I?) so it's likely that I'll respond to PM's later today, and emails if the file actually uploads correctly this time.**


End file.
